He's Our Son
by NenaFury
Summary: SWAC. “You got me a dog?” “It’s not just your dog. Face it Sonny that dog needs male guidance so we share custody of it.” Sonny/Chad!


**He's Our Son**

**Summary: **SWAC. "You got me a dog?" "It's not just your dog. Face it Sonny that dog needs male guidance so we share custody of it." Sonny/Chad!

**Please Note: **I got this idea while watching the episode where Gassie is the main plot. You probably don't care, but hope you like it. It's short and sweet. ENJOY! (:

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, at all. End of Story.**

"Sonny, get up. You can't blame Bella for setting those rules. You did almost kill the dog." Tawni said while putting on more lip-gloss.

"I know but Tawn, I've just always loved animals. I liked having Gassie to play with." Sonny replied.

"Then watch Animal Planet. I'll see you in the café." Tawni said over her shoulder before leaving. Sonny continued brushing her hair then set her hairbrush down to look at the picture on her vanity table. It was of her and Chad at Gassie's unnecessary funeral. She had to admit he always did look amazing in a tux. Sonny stood up about to get lunch but a knock on her door stopped it. She opened it half expecting Nico or Grady but instead it was Chad and he wasn't alone. In his hands was a puppy. It was a very small brown Labrador.

"Oh my gosh! Who is this? And if you say you rented him, I will hit you." Chad rolled him eyes at the girl and placed the dog into her hands.

"Well he doesn't have a name yet and no he's not rented. He's bought. And he's for you." Chad said uneasily.

"What? You bought me a dog?" Sonny asked genuinely confused. She moved over to Tawni's fluffy lounge chair and placed the dog on her lap. Chad took a spot next to her and as usual he had a smug grin on his face.

"Yeah, go ahead shower me with praise." This time Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Why'd you buy me this adorable puppy?" Chad shrugged but Sonny knew there was a reason.

"I don't know. You seemed pretty upset about not being to have Gassie so I figured this guy could you know, be something for you." Chad scratched the puppy behind the ears which made the puppy pant happily.

"Thanks Chad, really. He needs a name though." Sonny pondered for a second.

"How about Chad Dylan Cooper Junior?" Chad said. He felt pretty confident that Sonny would agree.

"There are multiple reasons why I would not chose that name. At the top, it would so not fit on his name tags."

"Oh and Sonny there's another surprise." Chad said softly.

"You got me another dog? Wait, this is my dog, right? Oh my gosh! You're doing this to be mean right? How could you Chad?" Sonny said in a quick and very loud voice.

"Sonny, calm down. If you wish to ask me questions then do it slowly and not a shouty voice."

"Fine. You got me a dog? Right?" Sonny said slowly.

"Yes I did. But here's the other surprise. It's not just your dog. Face it Sonny that dog needs male guidance so we share custody of it." Chad was a little afraid of what Sonny would say back to that. Most people didn't share custody of things unless a relationship was in place. And all Chad and Sonny had were awkward conversations that were the product of the "I love you but I hate you" thing they had going. Chad braced himself for Sonny to say that she didn't want to share anything with Chad.

"Male guidance? Whatever. We still need a name for our son." Sonny said as a red tint rose to her face.

"Son? Is that what we're calling him?" Chad asked with extreme uncertainty in his voice.

"That's what we'll be calling him if we don't think of a name." Sonny stated simply.

"How about Ryder?" Chad said a few moments later. A look passed Sonny's face then she broke into a smile. She grabbed Ryder by his body and raised him above her head.

"Welcome to the world Ryder Cooper." Chad smiled then reached over to grab his son. He patted the top of his head then placed him on the carpeted floor.

"You might get mail from the vet. I asked her to send it to both of us so it might say Allison Cooper on it because I bought Ryder and I just placed him under my own name you know, just for purposes." Sonny gave Chad a look unsure of what he was saying.

"Okay, anyway since we share him we should set up a schedule because I want him to not be moved around every second."

"That's fine. You can have him for the week we can trade off if that's good."

"We don't have to be separate all the time. We can hang out as a family." Sonny giggled out.

"True, we could go to the park later then you and I can get dinner." Chad trailed off.

"Like a date? Can we date if I've already taken your last name?"

"Yeah, I mean if you want it to be."

"I don't know. Let's ask Ryder. Ryder, how would you feel about your parents dating?" Both teenagers looked over to the puppy who had taken to rolling on his back. The dog spotted upon hearing his name and barked.

"I think that was a yes." Chad stated. Sonny smiled then leaned forward to pick up Ryder.

"Then sure, when do you want to leave for the park? I'm done filming for today."

"I'm off in an hour. You can come by and watch if you two want."

"I'm sure Ryder would love to see his daddy at work." Sonny stood up holding the dog and walked Chad to the door. Chad scratched Ryder on the head and was about to leave but Sonny blocked his exit.

"I don't get a sign of affection?" Sonny said in that adorably cute way she knew Chad loved.

"Would you like me to scratch you behind the ears?"

"No, a kiss will do fine." Chad wondered f Sonny was kidding but he decided to take a chance. He leaned over to feel Sonny's fruit punch flavored lips. Sonny smiled against Chad's mouth then pulled away.

"I'll see you later?" Chad nodded then turned away. Then a thought struck him.

"How weird would it be if I proposed to you tonight?" He asked while walking backwards.

"Well it's embarrassing for children's parents to not really be married so I'm sure Ryder would love that. I would too." Sonny said softly.

"See you in a bit Mrs. Chad Dylan Cooper." Chad shouted to Sonny.

"Okay Mr. Cooper or Husband. We'll work out pet names later." Sonny yelled to Chad. She looked into her new dog's eyes and for a second Sonny was sad Chad wasn't around. That feeling went away when she realized her mail had already come and there right on top was a letter addressed to Mrs. Alison Cooper.

**So that wasn't terrible right? I wrote it quickly because I have tons of homework to do and I really wanted this posted. Anyway, not my greatest but eh, I don't think it was a fail.**

**-Eileen.**


End file.
